Naptime for Baby Pets
by SPB
Summary: (Story idea requested by SuperNova2015. A continuation of the story from "Zoe's Paddled Modeling Session" through "A Playdate with Lilly".) It's time for all pets at Littlest Pet Shop to take a nap, but Zoe is having trouble sleeping. That is, until she remembers something given to her by Lilly, Blythe's younger cousin. But what will happen when the other pets find out?


It was naptime at _Littlest Pet Shop_, all the pets in the day camp had settled in to rest. Well, all except one. Zoe Trent was the lone pet not asleep, for some reason, she was having trouble.

The dog was deep in thought about things, things of a very unusual nature. Things that even for a dog like her were strange. She was thinking about her experiences with Blythe's younger cousin, Lilly. She'd first met the little girl after a mix-up resulted in Zoe modeling for pet diapers and other baby wear for pets.

At first the dog had been horrified, afraid her entire image and reputation would come crashing down once the pictures of her dressed up in a padded state were published for all to see. But after some convincing from Blythe and even her former rival Madame Pom, Zoe had accepted that it wasn't so bad.

Then she'd met Lilly, and they'd had a few encounters together. Lilly had even given Zoe something to help soothe her, a pacifier. Even after Lilly had gone home, she'd let Zoe keep the pacifier to remember her by. "I have lots of pacifiers already, you can keep one of my spares." Lilly had told the dog.

The more Zoe thought about it, the more she found that it intrigued her. The dog had never had access to such things growing up, not that she ever knew of any pets who did. And her owners had house trained her at a reasonable age.

Zoe kept thinking about the pacifier that was stored safely out of view in her hat. "_I can't get to sleep. I need something to help me relax,_" She thought, briefly thinking about the pacifier. "_Maybe I should use it? Just this once?_"

But the dog shuddered at the thought of doing so. True, she'd shared her secret with Penny Ling and Sunil in private, but she'd insisted they both swear to secrecy. She was terrified of what might happen if the other pets in the daycamp found out.

It was then that she remembered something else. Something from a few months ago. Sunil had ended up in diapers when he'd messed up a new magic trick. She'd joined the other pets in teasing him for a little bit, but then they'd all settled in to the idea of treating Sunil like a baby. And to the surprise of everyone the mongoose accepted. Penny Ling even agreed to be his "mommy" (though Pepper Clark and Zoe Trent took turns being his aunts) and had fed him warm milk from a bottle.

The memory of Sunil diapered and babied made Zoe giggle. "_That wasn't so bad for him. And it led to him joining Penny Ling and I for a padded sleepover. That was a lot of fun,_" She thought to herself. "_And I had a lot of fun during my playdates with Lilly. Just relaxing on the couch, talking or watching cartoons. If I use the pacifier, maybe I'll feel the same way I did during those occasions?_"

Zoe paused and nearly shook her head. "_But what if the other pets find out? What if I forget to take it out before naptime is over? I don't want the other pets to know my secret!_"

But another thought reached Zoe's mind. "_You're in the fire hydrant slide. Your friends know that's your spot. They won't come in to disturb you. Besides, they didn't laugh at Sunil… that much._" And with that her mind was made up. The dog reached into her hat, pulled out the pacifier Lilly had given to her, and popped it into her mouth. "Time to be a baby." She declared as she gave it a few curious suckles, which produced a calm, soothing sensation as it bobbed up and down.

The sensation proved to be just what the dog needed to finally fall asleep. Even with the pacifier in her mouth, she smiled. "_I __**knew**_ _I made the right choice!_" She happily thought, before she closed her eyes.

* * *

Unknown to Zoe, despite the seclusion offered by the fire hydrant slide, her friends (and fellow pets) had seen the whole thing.

"Guess you were telling the truth after all, Penny Ling," Pepper commented in a whisper. "I should've known you wouldn't joke about something like this."

Penny Ling tried not to blush. "It was a slip of the tongue. I hope Zoe will forgive me."

Russell just rubbed his eyes. "If I didn't see it myself I wouldn't believe it. Heck, I still can't believe it. Any moment now I'm going to wake up."

Sunil just commented. "It reminds me of the time I messed up that spell. Which was the best mess-up of my entire life by the way," Then he added. "Along with the best milk I have ever tasted."

Penny Ling blushed. "It was nothing, Sunil. I just wanted to make the experience feel more natural."

Russell then moved to shush all the pets. "Okay now, that's enough," He whispered to them. "Zoe needs her rest. She's probably very tired."

"Hey, I've got an idea!" Vinnie suggested. "Let's move her bed into the fire hydrant slide. That way she can keep sleeping, and have something soft to curl up in if she wants to."

"Yeah, we should totally do that!" Minka encouraged. "Her bed's right over there, and if we're quick Zoe won't even notice!"

Russell nodded his head in agreement. "Alright, but we'll need to do it very quietly so we don't wake her up early. She'll probably freak out, assuming she's not cranky."

Working together, the rest of the pets did just that. They picked up Zoe's doggy bed and carried it up the ramp and into the fire hydrant slide. They moved quickly but quietly to do so, and Zoe didn't wake it all during the whole thing.

Russell watched the other pets leave the fire hydrant slide when their work was done, probably to do other things now that their naps were over. The hedgehog knew he'd have to look after them and ensure they didn't cause trouble since Blythe wasn't around. But before he left he took one last look at the peaceful form of Zoe and whispered to her. "Sweet Dreams, Baby Zoe." Then he slid back down the slide.


End file.
